


Flowers

by pico_chulo



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Fluff, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, TatsuJun - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, first I love yous, not my prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo
Summary: Tatsuya isn't good with words... or flowers. But at least he tries for Jun's sake.=Saw this adorable prompt on tumblr from brookewritessometimes and I just had to write something for it!
Relationships: Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrookeWritesSometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeWritesSometimes/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt:   
> Tatsuya trying to be thoughtful and buying Jun flowers with really specific and thought out meanings because of his interest in flower language only to get them mixed up and end up accidentally giving him ones that symbolize hatred and unrequited love  
> Bonus points if it was intended to be a love confession  
> =  
> I JUST HAD TO DO IT. IT'S TOO CUTE AND IT'S SO SWEET IT'S DECAYING MY BRAIN OMFG

Tatsuya was a quiet man. At first, Jun thought that it was because he didn't have much to say. His words were brief most of the time, and it definitely gave him the 'cool loner' vibe that Jun found unbelievable attractive. But as he hung out with Tatsuya, he found that Tatsuya was more awkward than anything. Which Jun found actually _more_ attractive. So instead of words, Tatsuya used actions. Mostly gifts. And as soon as Tatsuya learned about the magical language of flowers, he was more than eager to show Jun he cared. But as bad as he was with words, Jun learned rather quickly that Tatsuya was even worse with flowers. 

First, Tatsuya had brought him yellow Irises. It was nice of him to remember that Jun loved Irises, but the color was wrong. Yellow could mean several things. At worst, _revenge_ , at best _friendship_. A way to friendzone someone. By the way, Tatsuya kissed him and watched him adoringly in everything he did. Jun knew this wasn't the case. But it did bug him. 

Next, there were the red begonias, translated as _misfortune or caution in romance_. At least the color was right. 

Then, of course, the buttercups and bright pink peonies. A little better but childish, and the colors didn't mean anything. Yellow and white. Jun had to force a polite smile when Tatsuya eagerly handed them to Jun. He looked so excited for Jun's reaction, his brown eyes bright. "They're lovely, thank you, Tatsuya." Tatsuya's bright grin made Jun's heart flip in his chest.

This same pattern of 'not quite' what Tatsuya probably meant kept going until their fourth date. The petunias. _Oh God_ , the Petunias. Jun drew the line at the petunias.

The two had gone out stargazing at a local park. Settled out on the grass with a lantern as their light, Tatsuya handed Jun the flowers. They mocked him the moment he laid eyes on them.

Bright and mixed in color. Roughly translating as _'I am furious about this relationship.'_ Obnoxious flowers, really. It took everything in Jun not to snap and tear the petals apart. "What's wrong?" Tatsuya asked, noticing the faint frown of disdain on Jun's expression.

Jun immediately panicked and tried to cover it with a polite smile. "Nothing! Nothing! They're perfect." 

But Tatsuya had already narrowed in on Jun. His brow tensed as he picked apart Jun's reaction. "...." _What's wrong?_ His expression prodded.

"...." Jun's smiled faltered a little, desperately trying to maintain his _'it's fine_ ' stance on the matter. 

Both had grown a nasty habit of quiet conversations.

"..." _Jun._ Tatsuya's stare burned itself onto Jun's consciousness. Forcefully trying to draw some honest response from Jun. Finally, Jun sighed, placing the flowers to the side. 

"These are petunias." Jun finally admitted. Tatsuya cocked his head, a little confused by the statement. The silent conversation vanishing as they began to actually discuss the issue. 

"You don't like petunias?" Tatsuya's head tilted as he spoke to Jun. Jun shook his head.

"No, not really. Petunias can be used to show resentment and anger... and with the color, you're displaying that you're... unhappy with our relationship is going." Jun explained, plopping the flowers aside. Tatsuya blinked. 

"Oh." Tatsuya rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't know." Both of them frowned, a little uncomfortable. A ping of guilt hit Jun. He probably should've brought it up sooner. Still, he just enjoyed the pride in Tatsuya's reaction when he handed Jun the flowers he had picked out especially for him. "….This isn't the first time I've gotten the wrong flowers... is it?" 

"..." Another hesitant silence.

"Jun..." 

"Well, it's the thought that counts, right?" Jun tried to give him a reassuring smile. Tatsuya's demeanor deflated and Jun quickly rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner. Tatsuya sighed. 

"But I just really wanted to show you how much I love..." Tatsuya suddenly went quiet. One more word. That's all he had to say. But he still seemed a little nervous to admit it aloud. Especially with Jun watching him eagerly. Was it too soon? "Love..." Tatsuya felt the word caught in his throat. What if Jun wasn't at the same place yet. He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck again nervously. His cheeks growing red. "Jun. How would you say 'I love you' in flowers?" 

"I suppose red roses always work." Tatsuya's heart rate skyrocketed as he felt a cool hand settled on his cheek and turn his attention back to Jun. Jun's gaze focused warmly on Tatsuya. A light blush on his cheeks as he leaned in a little closer. His body shifting to lean forward to Tatsuya. "But I think simple words might be more straightforward." Jun pulled in Tatsuya for a kiss. Tatsuya's head went blank as Jun whispered quietly to him. "I love you."

Tatsuya just nodded. "I... love you too." The words came out easily now that Jun had said it aloud. Now that it was a confirmed fact. "I love you, Jun." Jun's smile grew brighter as he wrapped his arm around Tatsuya's neck. 

"I love you." A kiss. 

"I love you." Another kiss. 

The two quickly got caught up in each other's arms. Exchanging those same three words as if they were the only words that mattered. The stargazing was quickly forgotten as the two returned to Tatsuya's place. They didn't need much to communicate. Not when they were learning each other so quickly and so deeply. For now their soft glances and quiet expressions could say things much more clearly than flowers ever could. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
